


Guardia e Ladro

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non si fidava.<br/>Non poteva fidarsi di un ladro!</p><p>Dwalin non vedeva di buon occhio nessuno - salvo rare eccezioni - ma con Nori il suo viso assumeva un'espressione tra il truce e lo sdegnato...<br/>Il che significava solo una cosa: non si sarebbe mai fidato di quel nano!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardia e Ladro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Restricted Work] by [Princess_Kurenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai). Log in to view. 



**Titolo:** Guardia e Ladro  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 1\. Unconfident  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Dwalin, Nori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 441  
 **Note: 1.** Mi andava di iniziare una longfic.  
Mi andava di compiere il mio suicidio.  
Quindi... Eccola qua! XD  
Non so bene perché è uscita e soprattutto come finirà (e SE mai finirà XD) ma questi due mi piacciono molto e volevo provare a scriverci qualcosa.  
 **3.** Dedicata all’amore della mia vita.  
Un Dwalin e un biscottino per te.  <3

**__ **

Non si fidava.  
Non poteva fidarsi di un ladro!

Dwalin non vedeva di buon occhio nessuno - salvo rare eccezioni - ma con Nori il suo viso assumeva un'espressione tra il truce e lo sdegnato...  
Il che significava solo una cosa: non si sarebbe mai fidato di quel nano!

Perché si era unito a loro?  
Dwalin lo sapeva bene - si era andato a documentare per sapere di più su quel losco individuo - e il fatto che fosse stato bandito dalla sua stessa famiglia e la città lo avesse messo tra i ricercati lo spingeva a voler cacciare dal gruppo quell'essere meschino.

Thorin, il suo Re, non meritava compagni simili nella sua gloriosa impresa per la riconquista di Erebor!

Eppure il Re sotto la Montagna aveva accettato Nori e i suoi fratelli Dori e Ori nella compagnia...  
Forse solo per far numero, si disse Dwalin.

Avrebbe aspettato e cercato di tollerare la presenza di quel farabutto ma non si sarebbe mai fidato di lui, non lo avrebbe mai trattato come un compagno!

Anzi...  
Dwalin sperava che, dopo la riconquista di Erebor, Nori venisse bandito anche da lì.

 

\- Che hai da guardare in quel modo? - la voce bassa e nasale di Nori riscosse Dwalin dai suoi pensieri.

\- Non mi fido. - rispose semplicemente il nano guerriero.

Non era tipo da giri di parole o gentilezze, non conosceva - o forse ignorava volutamente - l'educazione.

\- Non mi conosci neanche. - ridacchiò Nori - Ma suppongo che la mia fama mi preceda! -

A cosa servivano le buone maniere e il buonsenso davanti a certi esemplari?

Dwalin digrignò i denti e mostrò i suoi tirapugni all'altro nano.

\- Una sola mossa falsa e la taglia sulla tua testa sarà del mio Re. - lo minacciò, superandolo con il pony e affiancandosi a Thorin, in testa alla compagnia insieme a Gandalf e Balin.

Nori fu tentato dal seguirlo e rispondergli per le rime ma la voce acuta di Dori lo fermò:

\- Lo hai fatto arrabbiare vero?  
Cosa gli hai detto Nori? Eh? - 

Nori fissò il fratello maggiore con aria seccata e, sbuffando, decise di ignorarlo e aspettare che gli altri pony lo superassero...

Dwalin non era l'unico a guardarlo in quel modo e a reputarlo un mascalzone, lo sapeva.  
Solo che il guerriero aveva il coraggio di farlo apertamente.

Nessuno si sarebbe fidato di lui in quella compagnia, ne era ben consapevole e non pretendeva né sperava che qualcuno cambiasse idea su di lui.

Gli andava bene: conquistata Erebor avrebbe avuto un nuovo posto dove vivere e tanti soldi, che cosa poteva sperare ancora?

Una redenzione?

Rise amaro per quello sciocco pensiero e, dopo aver fatto passare davanti a sé anche Bombur e Bifur, che chiudevano la fila, riprese a cavalcare dietro di loro.  



End file.
